


The Breaking Light

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: It feels like a homecoming, the sound of their blades as they fall into the familiar pattern.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Breaking Light

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Vienna Teng: The Breaking Light (feat. Alex Wong)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjzBRxOPF0E)
> 
> The prompt was _ritual_. This fic is more mood than anything else, I hope you enjoy it.

_So listen to the darkness, listen to the patterns_

_Listen to the breathing sea_

_Listen to the colors, carry them inside you_

_They will bring you back to me_

_\- Vienna Teng: The Breaking Light - _

The day has the hazy quality of a dream. The air inside the rink is cold, and smells like ice, like the rubber of the flooring. There is a thin mist hanging above the ice as the cooling system battles the Madrid summer outside.

Yuzu touches the ice as he steps out, and Javi’s heart does a funny thing at seeing the old ritual once again, live and close-up. It feels like a homecoming, the sound of their blades as they fall into the familiar pattern. It’s like a live thing between them, the way they move, side by side, breathing nearly in sync, too. It’s special. It has always been special. Javi should have seen it before, years ago, he thinks. But he isn’t regretful. This is the right time. This is what they needed.

It is dream-like, Yuzu here, in Madrid, in Javi’s usual rink, but so very right, like it was just a matter of time. Javi cannot say how he knew to book the private hour, but he did, an instinct that proved correct when he asked Yuzu what he wanted to do after he arrived – and Yuzu looked at him, swept a hand through that newly long hair, and said, simply: _Skate._

So skate they do, and it is soothing, rinsing away the last bit of nerves Javi had been battling, leaving just that familiar satisfaction, that unique feeling of sharing what they both love more than anything.

And when Yuzu stops in front of him at the end of the session, wipes the thin sheen of perspiration off his forehead, then looks him in the eye and simply speaks his name, Javi knows that this is it.

When Yuzu kisses him, right there and then, he isn’t surprised. It’s like the satisfied sigh at the end of a good movie, when everything turns out the way it should, when the hero survives and lives happily ever after.

*

Javi doesn’t sleep that first night. He watches Yuzu in the weak blue moonlight, the spill of his dark hair like tendrils of black silk on the pillow, the even rise and fall of his bare chest, the way his fingers curl and twitch gently as he dreams. The sheer thrill of Yuzu here, in his apartment, his bed, his _life_ – it’s more than enough to keep Javi awake.

But then Yuzu opens his eyes, waking from his dream, and looks at Javi, reaches for Javi, hands curling around the back of Javi’s neck as they lock lips again, drowning out the world with kisses. Javi rolls on top of him, propping up part of his weight on his forearms, and it is right, it is perfect, feeling Yuzu’s every heartbeat like that, all of Yuzu’s skin against all of his own.

_Come_, is all Yuzu says, and shifts so Javi can nestle between his thighs more comfortably, so Javi can sneak a hand between them, gently sheathe his fingers inside when Yuzu hands him the lube, curl and twist them until Yuzu’s breath turns heavy, until the hand resting on Javi’s shoulder turns into a claw, imprinting pink crescents into Javi’s skin.

That is when he chooses to move, to push inside, to make them one for the first time. The pace is easy to find, here, too, the perfect rock and slide, flesh against flesh, Javi’s hand wrapped around Yuzu’s swollen length between them. It’s breathless, and new, and wonderful, this slow joint rhythm, until Javi is half delirious, and Yuzu is arching against him desperately, muscles working as he pushes up, seeking more of him, _More, I need – _

Yuzu doesn’t finish that sentence, but he doesn’t need to. Javi knows, he knows, he _needs_, too, and he watches, fascinated, as Yuzu’s mouth flies open and his eyes squeeze shut while Javi’s name spills from his lips, while his completion spills all over Javi’s hand. It’s enough, more than enough, to send him tumbling, to make him let go, and he thrusts one, two more times, and then he’s done, coming hotly inside Yuzu.

He threads his free hand through Yuzu’s hair, angling his face up, waiting for Yuzu to open his eyes and look at him with lust-blown eyes.

“This is forever,” he chokes out, and he’s crying, and he doesn’t even know why, until Yuzu smiles, and strokes his cheek, and affirms, puts him at peace:

  
“Yes, yes it is.”

And it is, as it always was, as it always will be.


End file.
